The Potion Gone Awry
by SilverSickle
Summary: With one accident in Potion's Class. Harry has changed Snape into something that neither of them ever expected. Is this the one thing that may get Harry expelled from Hogwarts permanently? Humor filled chaos ensues...(UPDATED)
1. Chapter One

AN: This is my first HP fic ever!

And I do not own HP...

Harry yawned terribly as he stirred his potion in the cold dungeon. Snape was in a foul mood today and with his growing headache it wasn't really helping.

Snape stalked the dungeon room like a stormy rain cloud, to put it lightly. Harry winced adding a bit of whatever it was called into the cauldron. There was a slight poof and it turned green. A good sign since everyone else's was doing the same. Except for Neville's it seemed to be foaming, and releasing neon yellow bubbles into the damp air.

The tones of the Professor were heard clearly over the noises of twenty or so standard size cauldrons.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Longbottom!" A few of his house groaned throughout the room. Which sent Snape into further grumpiness, suddenly he saw the black robed man turn, his sights trained on one other student.

Harry nearly choked, but buried his head into his book seeing that he had to add one more ingredient for the potion to be complete.

And at the very moment he would about to add just the precise amount, Snape had to go and snap

"Mr. Potter! Are you paying attention!" Harry yelped and it was too late the small handful of dry ingredient dropped into the pot and exploded.

Students went screaming for the corner's of the dungeon as fireworks blasted from every which way. Which only lasted briefly, it tapered into cherry blossoms falling like a storm over the heads of both Harry and Severus. But when the smoke cleared and Harry stopped coughing violently, at the taste like burnt rubber in his mouth. He gasped, all the color draining from his face.

"P-professor Snape?" Harry cried stunned, his green eyes wide, standing in front of the toppled cauldron was the strikingly handsome young man, about seventeen. With long raven colored hair that pooled at his feet.

"Mr. Potter, I am calling the Headmaster down here. Before I myself cause you some harm." He said calmly before turning away and crying

"Weasley get the Headmaster." Ron stood there his mouth open, unable to move...

"GO!" Snape exclaimed and Ron ran out of the dungeon room as if the Devil were after him.


	2. Chapter Two

By the time Dumbledore had gotten down to Snape's dungeon he could hear the screaming... Loud, rage filled screaming that echoed down the halls like an ill spoken Curse.

Gliding easily in his aged eyes silently swept the room, to see the entire group of students coward easily into one corner of the dungeon and in the very center, Harry's standard caldron at their feet were the two people who were causing all the noise.

A young and unusually handsome teacher along with a gawky, messy haired boy; the sole inheritor so to speak to some of Voldmort's powers were screaming their very lungs off.

"Mr. Potter!" Albus cried at once the voices stopped and two pairs of eyes settled on his form. He smiled a little,

"He did it Albus and on purpose no DOUBT!" Snape cried pointing a shaking finger at the sixteen year old.

Folding his arms Harry stood there, pale and shaking. "I didn't mean too Sir, you see he startled me!"

And then the arguing started again, Dumbledore held his hands up for peace. And a moment there was silence once more.

"Tell me Harry what happened for you to cause this unusual change in your Professor."

"Well I was finishing the final ingredients for the potion, when I got confused and paused with the ingredients over my cauldron, as I was reading Snape--- I mean Professor Snape came up and startled me. I then dropped all the ingredients into the pot and then the Professor came through it looking like that."

Harry pointed to Snape's tall, thin figure. With his darkly handsome features, a pair of glittering black eyes hidden under even darker lashes. Snape's cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving from screaming at Harry so loudly.

Albus then turned to Snape and looked at him for a long moment "You know you do look very much like your father now Severus."

Snape looked up briefly and nodded "I want him to pay for what he has done to me Albus! For this is worse then all the things that have happened to me here since I started teaching!"

Albus watched as Harry began to bristle in new anger "Now, now" Albus said calmly placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I think, I have an idea of what to do with the both of you..."


	3. Chapter Three

Thirty minutes later Snape and Harry sat in the Headmaster's office, silently glaring daggers at one another. Dumbledore had disappeared somewhere, saying that he was going to look for some sort of book. Harry was too panicked and angry to really listen. Harry thought after witnessing the memory pulled from Snape's head not to long ago...That this was nothing like what he looked like. Though Dumbledore had mentioned something about him looking a lot like his father...

Harry didn't think Snape could ever naturally look his handsome as he did now. But then... Who knows?!

"Stop gawking Potter you are the one who did this to me!" Snape screeched standing up in a rage.

"Silence the two of you." Dumbledore said almost pleasantly as he descended the stairs to his massive desk, Snape sat back down and Albus watched the way in which Harry gripped the arms of the chair. White knuckled...

In truth he did feel sorry for this boy, the boy who was now almost a man destined with the fate of the world upon his shoulders...

With a ruffle of robes he took a seat and opened the large book, there was a cough of dust that floated into the air before he scanned his finger down the contents.

Another moment of riffling pages and Dumbledore looked up, finally permitting the both of them to speak.

"Severus, this potion is irreversible in all common ways." He said simply clasping his fingers together in a somewhat grave matter.

Snape had now turned from scarlet to plum purple as he reached over and heaved the book into his lap, where his black eyes quickly scanned the book. The color was now draining from his impassioned cheeks, and he snapped the book shut with a sigh.

"Why of all the damnable students did it have to be you Potter!" he screamed.

"What Professor Snape is trying to say Harry is that you are now bound to Snape. You are now to find Snape... A girlfriend."

Harry's mouth fell open "WHAT THE?!"

Snape was grinding his teeth loudly, one leg crossed over the other.

Dumbledore continued to elaborate with a small wave for silence.

"What you cast was the Adonis Spell, one of the older and more uncommon spells. And sadly there is really no way of undoing your teacher's unusual attractiveness, till you find him the perfect woman, er girl in this case."

Harry was ready to pull his hair out "What do you mean ME?! I'm a STUDENT NOT CUPID!"

By now the grinding noise had stopped.

Dumbledore smiled a little "I think the two of you can come to some sort of agreement. And there is also an ultimatum; if within a year you do not find Professor Snape a girl who loves him and he loves in return... He will remain forever handsome and will never be able to find any happiness ever again."

Harry turned to Snape, who looked very sad then... Bitter almost, Harry's mouth opened a little further as the shock and anger mixed together in his blood causing him to shake visibly.

"What will the others say?" Harry asked not taking his eyes away from Snape.

"They will understand, besides this comes at a fortunate time.... There will be new students coming from the Brahman School of the Dark Arts. Hopefully there will be someone there who will be suited to your tastes, Severus."

Snape looked up as if he had been struck, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Yes Headmaster" he managed to reply, before standing and excusing himself from the room. Leaving Harry and Albus in his wake...


	4. Chapter Four

Snape fled down to the dungeon, skirting the shadows, staying away from the eyes of the children. He didn't want to see anyone right now, actually he never wanted to see anyone ever again. If he got the chance that is, to live a normal life, well he wouldn't have called his life normal, merely pleasant.

Now it was all destroyed all because of this accident...

Memories, unusually bitter ones opened into the space of his well ordered extremely logical mind. The memories as a teenager here at Hogwarts and of the people who had come and gone so easily from this world... Many of them forgetting about the sickly, greasy haired, little nerd of a boy who always had to get picked on, by none other then James Potter. That had been Snape's private hell for almost seven years. That is why he hated Harry so much; it was because Harry looked so very much like that sob James. He sunk into his throne like chair with a heavy sigh, delicate shoulders drooping like a sunflower out of sun. With a wave the door shut and he closed his eyes...

Of all the people how was he going to find love?

Harry paced the Common Room, Ron looking warily his eyes following the blur of his friend's body.

"Harry?"

There was no reply

"HARRY!" Ron cried, the young man jumped and turned to his red haired friend with something close to annoyance.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Can you PLEASE tell me what happened!" he exclaimed clearly irritated.

"N-no not yet. I really don't believe it myself."

Ron looked at him oddly

Harry suddenly giving up his pacing sunk into a chair beside Ron and whispered very lowly into his ear.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!" Ron clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide.

"Bloody Hell!! You've GOT to be joking?!" Ron said slowly his throat suddenly dry. Sadly Harry shook his head

"I'm not, it's true. I have to find him a girlfriend."

And then he erupted into giggles, Harry sat there red around the ears as Ron's giggling quickly turned to outright laughter. It grew fevered a moment later and Harry felt like boxing him in the ears. But taking a few deep breaths, he calmed.

"What am I going to do, I rather drink a whole bottle of Skele-Grow..." he moaned putting his face in his hands and groaned.

Ron, wiping a tear from his eye, put his hand on Harry's shoulder and asked

"Harry, how good are you at pick up line's?"

000000

The Brahman School of Dark Arts students arrived that day, about a hundred black carriages pulled up to the doors of Hogwarts. Each with one white horse in the lead and three black one's trailing behind. The white horses had three eyes, and Harry thought it reminded him of something from a book he had been looking at in Transfiguration class. He asked Seamus, who was with him but he didn't know either.

As they watched, about 200 students began to gracefully pile out of the carriages, they were partnered together, boy and girl. Girls wearing extravagant saris and the men the traditional almost wedding like garment for today. Dumbledore walked up to a tall, extremely white skinned man who bowed and shook his hand. From the look of the man and the robes that he was wearing, he looked very rich indeed. But unlike the rest of his students he looked nothing like a Hindu.

His hair was pale platinum gold, the color of his eyes were gold with striking features and a very wicked smile. Harry shook himself, and saw everyone suddenly bow. Out of the biggest of the black carriages out stepped a goddess of a girl. At once Harry realized that she was related to the tall, gentleman whom had turned and was staring at her. She had the most opulent and bright colored sari of all the girls. With white skin and deep blue eyes, Harry had never seen someone so pretty as her, and found himself blushing. He looked away. A few more students had dared to gather at the windows, the overlooked the massive double doors to Hogwarts.

"That is Princess Shakti" Seamus whispered his cheeks coloring,

"Who?"

"She is the most powerful girl of the Hindu of the Dark Arts."

"And that" he said pointing to the tall man "is Shiv, he has such a high name because his bloodline is that of the gods."

Harry eyes dilated, and looked at the man with shock "Descendants of the gods?"

Seamus nodded and everyone scattered like mice as the doors began to open, but Harry was too slow...

"Is that you Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore's wispy voice came loud and clear. Harry froze in his tracks. He was out of class, for an extended 'bathroom break' but now he was going to be in even deeper trouble then before...


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks for the reviews!

And I don't own HP.

Turning slowly, Harry faced Dumbledore, he was in trouble and he knew it. Madame Sprout would feed him to the Devil's Snare if she found out. And well he didn't want to know what else would happen...

"Y-yes Headmaster" one of Snape's own dark rain clouds began to rain on Harry. And his mood went from bad to worse, in about three seconds flat. There was no way he could talk his way out of this and right now he really didn't want any detention...

Not with this thing hanging over his head...

"Why are you out of your classes?"

"Because I wished to see the new students." Harry admitted, he had tried lying to Dumbledore before and found that he was terrible at it. Shiv, lingering behind Albus began to laugh, his eyes closed in mirth. Harry's mouth fell open partly in shock and the other in anger.

"Your students, they are quite amusing Albus." Shiv replied, his golden eyes shining, pinned on Harry's small form. There was something oh so creepy about him, in a strange way he reminded Harry of Voldmort.

Dumbledore smiled a little "Indeed, Harry has been a flagrant abuser of the law here. He has done many good things at the expense of the integrity of the school. But without him I am afraid to say, we would not be here."

"You mean this is the famous Harry Potter! This little child?!" Shiv said pointing claw like nail towards Harry's frozen form. He gulped, feeling the cold sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Yes, what else did you expect?" Dumbledore looked oddly at him. Shiv began to smile pleasantly once again

"Reports of him have been exaggerated somewhat, where we come from." Shiv replied delicately walking up to Harry and brushing back his bangs with a single nail.

"Your scar is legend, and all my students are eager to meet you. Including my daughter Shakti, you see all she has been talking about is you. From all her descriptions, I had formed a much different picture of you in my head Mr. Potter."

Harry's head was spinning; the fragrance around Shiv was something dark and sweet. His lids grey heavy, threatening sleep.

"Thank you Sir, but as you can see I am nothing more then an average looking boy." Harry slowly replied, lost in the color of liquid gold.

"Indeed, I look forward to see how well you do in the coming months."

"Y-yes Sir."

Shiv gave one more of his pleasant smiles before moving back to Dumbledore, where they spoke in soft tones for a moment.

Finally the voice of the Headmaster broke him from his daze "Harry go back to class, I will tell Professor Sprout about your absence and blame it on my blabbering as an old man."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, and then closed it finding that Shiv and the Headmaster were deep in conversation, Shiv had pulled out a long box from his pocket and was handing it to Dumbledore.

He wanted to stay but there was a nagging feeling to leave them alone, so he did. He was covered for class anyway. In some strange way he felt odd after talking to that man, like he had become someone else... Or it was that Shiv, was very familiar...

0000000000000000

It was only a day after the accident with Snape and Harry dreaded walking down that dark hall to Potions class, he needed this like a hole in the head. He nervously fingered the ends of his books, the scar burning lightly. It had started in Transfiguration class and hadn't stopped for the whole day. Actually it was getting worse, and briefly he felt the noise fade away, his eyes sealed shut as darkness swept him.

Images flashed across his mind, a green light, the warmth of something dripping onto his face and the feeling of pure exaltation. It stunned him back to reality, his eyes opened with a gasp of cold dungeon air. Snape was standing over him, dark eyes looking gravely at him.

"Potter can you stand?" he asked, Harry looked dumbly at the Adonis in front of him. For a moment he wondered why Snape was like that? Or was he dreaming?

"Snape?" Harry dumbly croaked, he was lying on top of one of the dungeon tables, the whole class clustered in a safe distance from the Potions Master.

Snape closed his eyes with exasperation "Potter you address me as Professor Snape, is that understood?"

Harry nodded his voice gone, Snape's onyx colored eyes glinted strangely.

"Your scar was glowing, you passed out before it consumed the room in a reddish light. You were cold; Mr. Weasley thought you were dead, though I know better. You can't die so easily as we have all seen.

Harry still continued to stare, as if looking but not seeing. His cheeks were slowly gaining back there healthy color, but he seemed to be very lost.

"Professor, why do I feel so happy?" Harry said touching his hand to his chest, as if it hurt.

Snape's look darkened "Because you are connected, didn't Dumbledore tell you that in your second year, and we have surely seen it in the past months. Move on Potter, my happiness is now in your hands, and I will not have it taken so very lightly."

"Now, now Severus don't be so nasty to the boy. After all he is the Saviour of us all." A figure cloaked in pure white walked into the murky gray dungeon. Harry looked up, to see the glowing eyes of Shiv fall lightly on him.

That faintly sweet, smell heady with the promise of sleep rose up around him, he swayed where he sat. As Shiv glided forward to stop near Severus, who was at least a few inches shorter then the demi-god. They stood facing each other, light and dark, black and white. The tension was so thick; Harry thought things might start spontaneously combusting.

The students stood there transfixed, adoration in their eyes. Harry looked at them stunned. And then slowly as if in a dream he turned back to Snape.

"What is this? Looking like your father Severus, I thought you were the one in the family who had gotten all the intelligence and none of those dashing looks your father flaunted like a woman."

Snape's fists clenched, as the pleasant smile on Shiv's face did not waver.

"Sixth years, this is Shiv Singh, the King of the Province of Kalcutt in Brahman. He will be your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

One tumulus gasp broke the absolute silence of the dungeon, and Harry's eyes widened. Something icky fell then to the pit of his stomach, as he looked slowly to Shiv whose smile was widening by the moment.

"Do you find that pleasing Mr. Potter?" Shiv asked

Harry blinked as if he had been struck "Uh, Sir it is nice, but let us hope you stay for more then a year. Since this school has bad luck finding such teachers for the job."

Snape had cast his eyes away and went round the desk, taking a seat he gazed at the classroom with anger. His eyes were burning, and that was the first time that Harry had seen any thing else besides indifference or irritability. There was some deep emotion that almost scared him.

"I would like to introduce my daughter, Shakti to your class, Severus. Though she is indeed a prodigy of a child I do believe she needs some knowledge concerning Potions... Come my dear." He motioned to the closed door.

The door to the dungeon opened and in stepped the girl Harry had seen earlier. And that queasy feeling he had only became more intense.

Things had gone from bad to worse....


	6. Chapter Six

Man I haven't posted for this story in about nine hundred years. Oh well, my thanks to those who reviewed. I think now the story will get interesting…

And as always, I don't own HP

00000

The classroom was dead silent as Snape shifted angrily in his chair, his curled fist was shaking, and how he longed to bury it in Shiv's face. It made no difference if Shiv and his Father had connections in the past, he would not be so bluntly used so that Shakti could further her education in the art of potion making.

But a class was a class and with all the distractions, he would have to teach.

It was going to be a very long day….

Once class was over and after the bell had rung, Shakti and her maids escorted her out before everyone else. Harry merely watched and waited till all the students had left, Ron and Hermione lingered behind. But they too saw that he had business with the Potions master and waited outside.

"Professor may I have access to the restricted section of the library?" he asked

"Absolutely not Potter and why are you here! You have other classes to go to!" Snape snapped. Harry cringed a little, weary of being angry, tired of all this pain that he carried around.

"I only asked because I could find a love potion." Harry whispered, reeling from the news

"What for?"

"For someone that you can love."

Snape stood "Boy, you cannot help me in this. This is not your burden this is my own, I will find someone without your help." He leaned against the desk next to Harry and stared blankly into the wall.

Harry looked up at him, the both of them were fed up with hating one another.

"What about Shiv?" Harry queried again

"He is not your concern, he is mine alone."

Harry was silent for a long time.

"Potter there is going to be a ball, like the last. There you will formally meet all the students from the Brahman School. And I hear that there will be two new teachers, one that you have already meet and one other. A woman, she did not come on the carriages, she is late. Dumbledore is holding a meeting about this in an hour. I cannot linger here even if it is to solve my own problem."

"But aren't you afraid to never be happy?"

Snape looked down a little surprised at the boy "I was never happy, even briefly in my life. So maybe this would the best thing…" his brow furrowed slightly as if remembering something and before Harry had a chance to open his mouth to say anything…

Snape dragged Harry from his chair and escorted him out of the dungeon where the door shut in his face.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked looking oddly at the closed door. Harry smiled a little

"He kicked me out."

"And…" Ron cried

"We talked about the problem of him finding a girlfriend."

Ron snickered "That didn't go to well did it!" he burst into laughter a moment later, as Harry turned back to the door.

"He is very sad, and though I dislike him I feel almost bad."

Hermione began to grin "You said almost"

Harry's giggled "That's right…"

While the three of the friends broke up for classes, Snape left his classroom and was at topside of Hogwarts, the sunlight blaring painfully in his tired eyes. He hadn't slept well since he had turned into a teenager and now he was beginning to feel the effects. Stifling a soft moan he slipped into one of the less trafficked hallways and made his way to the meeting room near Dumbledore's office. It was a secret one, hidden in a passage behind the wall. No student had ever found it, not even those with Marauder's Map.

That brought an ever so faint smile to his lips, and whispering the password the wall peeled back and revealed an ornate door of gold, which opened for him. Stepping through he saw something that he had seldom beheld, all the Hogwarts teachers relaxing here. In what you would call the ultimate teachers lounge, sipping cups of warm apple cider and speaking softly with one another.

Snape loved this room and often came here to relax, with it's red and gold leaf motif and massive fireplace. Now lit and blazing throwing the room into a warm glow, he took a breath and Dumbledore looked up.

"Ah, Severus you are here."

Snape took the nearest armchair next to the Headmaster, who spoke softly with Minerva. He caught pieces of it as he gazed into the fire. Something about a teacher, being lost in the school.

He blinked and strained to hear the soft tones of the Headmaster,

"Severus, I have a task for you. If you would so kindly accept it that is." Albus began turning to Snape. A knowing smile on his face,

"What is it?" Snape asked a little stupidly.

"Please go retrieve a young woman who has gotten herself lost in the maze of corridors that you call a dungeon."

Snape said nothing waiting for Dumbledore to continue, but he didn't.

"You would like me to go now?" Snape asked

Dumbledore nodded his knowing smile turning into an outright grin. With a growing unease that there was some plot against him, he exited the lounge with mixed feelings.

There was something wrong here and he knew it, but he really didn't want anyone dying down there since it would stink for weeks.

Damn this woman, whoever she was…

Ten minutes of walking down the halls of the dungeon, following the faint smell of lavish perfume he finally found the woman, she was shivering in her black sari. Ornately embroidered with lotus flowers. He had never seen someone dressed so oddly as she was, she looked like she was going to a party rather then meeting teachers.

"Miss" he bowed lightly, she turned wand drawn poised for an attack, and for the first time he beheld her beautiful face.

His sullen cheeks flushed lightly with color…

Maybe their was something here in his cold heart for someone else…


	7. Chapter Seven

Thank you for the reviews!

I do not own HP!

Sita blinked a few times, lowering her wand with shock this tall overly thin teenager was bowing to her as if she was some maharani.

"Sir may I ask who are you?" she asked softly as the tall child straightened, his black eyes glittering with a strange emotion.

She tipped her tanned face to one side, gazing at him through a screen of long dark lashes.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, Potion Master here at Hogwarts. I was sent here to retrieve you from your lost state."

"That's wonderful!" she smiled widely shaking his hand.

"My name is Sita Morningstar, pleased to meet you Professor Snape."

He then turned sharply and led her down the hall, she followed without sound except for the strange song she hummed every once and a while.

She didn't seem to notice how young he was. And being the somewhat cynical man er, teenager that he was… He wondered if she was being polite or not…

He turned suddenly, she nearly bumping into him.

"Is there something wrong?" she inquired a furrow coming to her delicate brow.

Snape was becoming distracted…. She was pretty… Her hair was long to the floor, and the color of milk chocolate. With soft full lips and warm eyes that shimmered with a serene light. Her body was the shape of an hourglass, accented by the tight wrap of the black sari. She was a little chubby actually…

Severus shook the stars out of his eyes "Do you realize how young I am Miss. Morningstar?"

"Yes I do, but does it matter? I know you are not seventeen, your aura stinks of a Curse or some Charm placed on you."

He blinked in surprise as she stared at him evenly, her soft smile unwavering. Through that warm curl of her lips, he saw a wall. An emotional wall, he felt himself wanting too smile.

So he was not the only one to suffer so dearly…

Turning way, they began to walk again Snape's head spinning with everything that had just happened. His seventeen year old hormones were raging through is body making his chalky cheeks flushing uncontrollably. His lips though were sealed shut, fashioned into a sour thin line.

"I am sorry for getting so lost, except there was a beautiful smell that was coming from a large door when I was being escorted to Hogwarts. I decided to slip past all my maids and go in search of that smell, which lead me to that beautiful maze. Though I do think Lord Shiv will be angry, for me being so very late Professor."

"Why do you worry?" Snape choked out looking quickly away as he saw Sita fall into step next to him.

"Because Shiv is a very delicate man, with a delicate temper… I would not want to anger him. For fear of punishment." She replied easily

Severus was quiet for a moment "What kind of punishment?" he couldn't help it something childish and inane was coming into hisrationalmind. Her angelic features were blinding him...

She shook her head in worry"A great bit of yelling I'm afraid."

Snape felt a tiny smile slip over his handsome mouth, he didn't know why but he didn't let her see it. God knows, he might even be in love with her. And though it went against every fiber of his moral being, he had to open his heart once again. Even if it was only for little moments at a time.

A silence settled over them, as he led her to the Headmaster's office, where he would let Albus and Sita speak privately. There was no need for him to be anywhere within the next five miles of the Office so as long as he had errands to fulfill.

His heart was still pounding wildly in his chest, but a certain calm was descending over him. She was different from all the other women that he had ever met, including the ones that were teachers here. Maybe it was because she had come from somewhere else other then England…

"Professor Snape by chance are you infected with the Adonis Spell?" she inquired suddenly making him jump from the soft reverie he had settled into.

He looked at her sharply "I am, you are very smart Miss. Morningstar… Not many people know about it, the Headmaster even had to look it up before he was sure."

She giggled "That is very unfortunate, for I had an uncle that was infected with the same curse, I call it a curse because he never found a wife. Eventually he died of a broken heart…"

Snape felt his stomach do a flip, though such emotion was rare to him. A true panic swept over him, the fine sheen of sweat over his face increased. This situation was hopeless all around and to top it off Potter was involved…

Come to think of it there was something strange going on with him as well; a presence, one that was very familiar was beginning to taint his aura. He knew that aura very well…

He shut his eyes briefly as they stopped at the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Whispering the password, they entered Albus's office with ease.

0000

As always Albus was alone amid the sleeping portraits, swimming in the delicate baubles and trinkets behind glass and in ornate shelves. It had been long since Severus had come here and found that very little had changed.

So was the steadfastness of Hogwarts greatest Headmaster, Dumbledore was bent over his work his quill scribbling furiously over the toothed surface of the parchment. Snape cleared his throat.

Gracefully and with some swiftness Albus looked up his spectacles glinting the bright light above his desk. Snape was stunned by the look of terror that crossed the Headmaster's face, but as quickly as it came it was gone… Replaced by the calmness that he had always seen in the wizened wizard for many, many years now.

Sita Morningstar curtsied and sat down, greeting the Headmaster with a polite smile. He turned to leave when Albus soft voice caught his attention.

"Severus, you are going to help this young woman until she becomes comfortable here at Hogwarts. She will take up the vacant room next to yours for the time being, before we settle her into the recently renovated guest wing."

Snape nodded and left the office…

Harry Potter roamed about the Common Room in pain as Hermione was drowning in books, she was here to help Harry who had to stop due to the sudden irate pain zinging from his forehead.

In sudden frustration she banged her book upon the table

"Harry it is impossible, even if some woman from the Braham School was candidate enough for Professor Snape it would not be so fair as to drug them with a Love Potion!"

Her turned to her his emerald eyes dull; the dream from last night was bothering him, the dream with the door… Banishing the dark thoughts away he tired to focus on his friend's voice. Willing himself away from the fog that he was swimming in.

"I know but what else am I to do? Snape has forced me into a passive situation here! And the curse will not go away if I don't play an active part in it…"

"But how do you know that?" Ron interjected looking up from his textbook.

Harry paused "Well I really don't know that…"

"So then you shouldn't worry, let him deal with it himself. You said he didn't want your help to begin with."

Harry nodded and wondered what would happen to Snape now that he could rely on no one else but himself… And deep inside he was worried, worried for his own future. Sirius would know what to do... He would write him a letter... For the first time since the morning Harry felt a little better, knowing that he would once again speak to his Godfather again...


End file.
